


The Wolf

by Corcalamus



Series: Little bit of Faith [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, My Take on a Norse Legend, Past, genfic, pre Thor, pre avengers, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Little Bit of Faith but can stand alone as a Genfic. </p><p>A young Loki visits Midgard with his father and brother when Thor decides it's time for Loki to prove himself a man in the eyes of the simple mortal folk of Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a companion piece to Little bit of Faith. I may have a few more snapshots of Loki's past to pop in too. This is currently not beta'ed but as soon as it gets done I'll post the edited version. My grammar can be a nightmare, I am aware but there is only so much editing my beta can do while producing her own work :P
> 
> Plus, I hear she needs a life outside of edits. Kidding, love you darling (She's my wife too.)

**The Prince and the Wolf**

The settlements this far north had always been Loki's favorites on Midgard. The air was crisp, the breeze held the scent of pine and the lights in the sky from the Aurora Borealis had always fascinated him. He had heard his brother tell tales to the locals that they were the lights shining all the way from Valhalla. While it was a good story, that's all it was, a story told to children. 

Loki knew, however, that the lights were created by Midgard's atmosphere interacting with solar winds and particles of magic from the World Tree, Yggdrasil. 

No matter how many times Loki insisted on correcting his brother, Thor maintained that Loki was wrong and he was right; they were the lights of the mead hall in Valhalla. No matter what Loki said to the contrary, everyone was more inclined to believe Thor, humans and Asgardian alike. He'd grown used to this treatment over the years, it still irked him but his mother whispered in his ear 'That you know the truth is enough. There is no need to shatter his illusion.'

This had long been a staple of their lives, Loki knew the truth of the world and Thor was allowed his fantasy. Loki wondered sometimes how they could possibly be related.

Loki was now near 30 years old which to humans eyes made him about 14 years old and as far as he could tell intellectually and maturity wise he wasn't much above the age of 14 himself. In this region of Midgard, he looked to be approaching the age in which boys were expected to go out, hunt and prove their worth to the settlement. To kill a beast and bring it back, proving they were a man before the Gods, the chieftain and ancestors.

Looking at the forest which was bright and airy right now with the sunlight, he wasn't sure he wanted to enter the forest to hunt. Hunting had never been Loki's thing. Thor, the Warriors three and Sif (when she could sneak away from her lessons) had always been the ones going to hunt with Odin. Loki usually went with them but only to observe and to practice his healing should anyone be injured. He had never had the desire to hunt an animal. Why bother? There were other far more interesting pursuits to follow. Add to that, he was a prince, he would hardly go hungry. It was all so pointless.

He was sitting in a tree as he contemplated all these things, the leather bag his mother gave him sitting beside him. It was a handmade enchanted bag his mother gave to him and a matching one to Thor the first time they visited Midgard with Odin. She had instructed both him and Thor to keep the bag with them at all times. It contained many things they would need, a Golden Apple, a skin of water and in Loki's case, a few potions and a spare belt of throwing knives. 

“Brother?”

Loki looked down from his perch to see Thor grinning up at him. He looked far too pleased with himself, this could only mean trouble. Trouble he was determined not to join Thor in, not this time.

“Yes Thor?”

“Come, I have found an exit from camp that is not guarded. We will go find adventure! You can make your first kill and become a man!”

Loki sighed a little, Thor had gotten this in his head about a week ago when he heard some of the Midgardian boys call him a runt. One boy whom looked much younger than Loki had mocked him because not two days before he had gone out with his father and shot a hare.

Loki had shown no interest in their games but the comments did sting. Even on Asgard as Prince the comments of 'runt' and 'weakling' had followed him and hurt him (also 'milk drinker' but he had dealt with that fool appropriately). His mother had tried to tell him that they 'knew not what true strength was' but the problem was, on Asgard, strength and brawn were male things and magic and grace were female things. Women practiced magic, Loki was the _only_ exception in this it seemed except for the ancient magic practiced by Odin.

The one thing that made Loki happy was that he knew he was the best at magic. He knew also that if he put his mind to it, he could defeat Thor in _fair_ combat. The problem was, whenever he and Thor sparred in their classes, it was never a fair fight. Loki's strength was magic, Thor's strength was physical. Not to say that Loki was a weakling, far from it but he was not good at engaging in direct physical combat. Misdirection and cunning were his strengths.

It frustrated him as Thor was much hardier, bigger and stronger than he. Thor got to use his specialty, the hammer when all Loki could do was use a staff and try to counter. 

“Come on Loki.” Thor said, “If you do not join me I will go alone and prove my worth to these simple folk.”

And there it was, the reason that Loki knew he would follow Thor. Thor was headstrong, he acted first, thought second and apologised third and if Loki wasn't there, half the time his fourth action would be to get maimed or killed. He couldn't let Thor go alone and so he put his bag on his back and jumped gracefully down from the branches of the tree.

“I cannot let you have _all_ the glory.” Loki said with a grin. Now that he had decided to go, he might as well try to have some fun. He wasn't sure yet that he would be able to kill anything but he would at least get out of the settlement for a while away from his and Thor's chaperones and really, that was enough reason to go. He was bored out of his skull here. “Where do we go?”

Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulders and walked while talking in a hushed tone. “There is a section of the wall to the north which we can sneak through. There are no guards as it is the location of the lake but we can swim to shore and you can dry us off before we set off. Let us go brother,” Thor grinned, “Glory awaits.”

Loki found himself grinning in return and they ran off together to the North wall.

~*~*~*~

They walked together through the forest after Loki dried them off from their swim in the frigid lake. The cold hadn't bothered Loki in the slightest, it never did. Thor had long complained that Loki must be cold blooded as he walked around the northern settlements often with naught but his under armour on and Thor was usually wrapped up in layers of fur to keep warm. Loki shrugged the comment off, he was just fond of the cold where Thor liked the stifling heat.

After drying Thor, Loki had cast simple heating magic upon Thor's armor. Loki rolled his eyes as Thor tried to say he'd be fine and that 'no cold would fell such a fearsome warrior'. But as soon as the heat hit his skin, Thor stopped complaining and picked up his own backpack, throwing it over his shoulders.

They walked side by side, both alert as wolves were known to frequent this area, Loki had his belt of throwing knives around his waist, Thor held his hammer tightly in hand. Thor's weapon of choice had long been the hammer as he had the aspiration of one day being permitted to wield Mjolnir. It occurred to Loki that this was the first time he and Thor had set out together without permission so far from the safety of their father. This was the first time they sought adventure somewhere that wasn't in the safety of Asgard.

He vaguely thought with amusement that stories might be told of this day, no matter how badly or well it went. He knew as soon as they went home they would be in trouble. Their father had specifically told them not to leave camp without their guides. And here they were, hours from camp alone in the wilderness.

“Thor... perhaps we should turn back.” Loki said suddenly fearing the trouble they faced.

“But we have not yet earned you the status of 'man', once we have a kill we will go home.” Thor said without a beat, “Besides, we'll be in trouble either way, we might as well get you a kill.”

Loki doubted that would be any time soon. Yes the forest was alive with animals and he watched a hare run across their path, but he had no desire to kill it. Really, all he had wanted was a few hours away from the settlement to see a bit of the forest.

They stopped by a fallen log, clearing it of the light snow that had fallen and they sat down, opening their bags to drink some water from their water skins and then moved on. Loki grew tense as the hours passed, the sky was darkening and tonight the skies were not clear. The stars were obscured so Loki had no idea how to get back.

“Thor...”

“Yes brother?”

“Do you intend on us sleeping out here tonight?”

Thor frowned and stopped walking, “No, why?”

Loki stood still, looking at the long they had sat upon earlier. He knew this stretch of forest had looked familiar. 

“Because... this is the log we sat upon hours ago. We are lost Thor.”

Thor looked really confused, “But you can always find your way back home.”

“On _Asgard_.” Loki said with some impatience, “I know not the way to get to the settlement, the only way I have to navigate here is by the stars and I have no control over the weather.” Loki motioned to the sky which was dark with clouds.

“Oh....” Thor said, “Well, I saw a cave nearby, we could shelter there until morning.”

Loki knew that when the sun came up he would be able to find their way home. If he knew where the sun rose he'd be able to find south and make their way back in the general direction. The only flaw was the cave, caves often had creatures sheltering in them too. Creatures that might wish to eat an unsuspecting Asgardian Princes.

“I do not think that is a good idea.” Frankly, Loki would rather sleep in a tree and Thor knew it.

“Fine.” Thor said, “I will go sleep in the cave, you stay here and freeze in a tree.”

Loki glared, “You know that will not happen. I am perfectly able to survive cold weather.” He watched as Thor stomped off towards the rocks nearby and he sighed, “Fine, fine, I will join you in the stupid cave!” Loki didn't want to be left out in the dark alone. He was furious with himself, Thor's stubbornness was legendary and it was easier to just go along with him than argue but why did he always have to follow Thor? Why couldn't he just let his stupid brother go off, get hurt and maybe, just _maybe_ learn his lesson for once?

He walked behind Thor, scuffing his feet along the ground and they were caught completely off guard when a wolf was upon him. It had barged past Thor, throwing him on his ass. Before Loki knew what was going on, he was on his back the wolf had clamped its mouth around his arm, he felt it's teeth pierce his skin on the underside. If not for his bracers his arm would be broken from the pressure, that he was sure. He cried out as the wolf pulled back it's head and lunged again at his face. He worked on instinct, he reached his injured arm up, blocking it, it's teeth found his hand and Loki's free arm found his belt. He pulled a knife and thrust it up into the wolf's throat.

He was shaking from head to toe as the wolf bled out, it's furious eyes upon him, it's dying breaths ghosting across his face as it snarled and snapped at him. He saw the spark leave it's eyes and it made him feel sick as it slumped against him.  
He couldn't move, felt numb. Loki was vaguely aware of the wolf be pulled off him and Thor helped him sit up. Thor immediately looked at Loki's arm, his hand clamping over the worst of the bleeding.

“Loki, it's okay, you'll be fine.” Thor's voice wavered.

Loki could feel the panic rising, the tears forming and he didn't protest when Thor pulled him against the cave wall and wrapped his arms around him. Thor kept his hand pressed tightly to his arm. Loki had been learning much healing magic but in the moment, right now he was too scared to remember his training. Usually he was using magic on others, not on himself. He'd never been harmed like this before. He'd had a few cuts, bruises but he had never been attacked by something that was clearly intending to kill him or eat him. It's breath on him, it's desire to devour him pulsed through it's very veins. It was the first time he ever felt his life was _really_ truly in danger.

His eyes were closed tightly and he felt something press against his lips. He realised it was an apple as the scent hit his nose and he was very glad Thor had the presence of mind to help him. He pulled his uninjured arm up and took the apple, beginning to eat.

Loki sat quietly, letting his brother shield and protect him. He had done so all through their lives and Loki was almost sometimes all too willing to hide behind him. 

“I am sorry Loki.” Thor said and then with a slightly amused tone, “But look, you killed a beast.”

Loki's eyes moved to the wolf on the ground. It was laying on it's side in a pool of it's own blood, Loki's knife still lodged in it's gullet. Loki knew he was likely covered in it too. The wolf was thin, sickly it's coat was patchy and filthy. Some _beast_ he had managed to fell.

His thoughts were broken by a soft whine from further in the cave. Loki frowned, it sounded frightened. He slowly got up through Thor tried to stop him. He shrugged his brother off, curiosity getting the better of him. He cast a small soft light of magic and his heart sank.

“She was a mother... Thor, look.”

Thor got up and walked to stand with Loki as Loki looked at the pathetic pile of skin and bones that was the last surviving pup of the female wolf. There in the corner were two dead pups and this one, this one was sickly, starving and clearly terrified.

“We should put it out of it's misery.” Thor said grimly, “It is a runty thing and will perish anyway without it's mother.”

Loki glared at Thor, suddenly feeling the desire to hit him. “ _Runt_ is it?”

“I – Loki, I did not mean-”

“Just because it is small, does not mean it is useless.” Loki spat.

Loki walked forward before Thor could protest. The pup backed up into the corner of the cave, cowering as he approached. Loki gently picked the pup up, it struggled against his hold for a moment until Loki began to stroke it's head. He rubbed behind it's ears. It was sickly, it was injured and he had killed it's mother, he felt responsible for it's life.

“I'm sorry I killed your mother.” Loki said softly to the pup, “She attacked me.”

He walked over to the cave wall, near the entrance and sat down with the pup in his lap. Loki picked up the golden apple that was half eaten and offered it to the pup. Thor sat beside him and sighed, Loki knew why, he knew Thor was thinking of the trouble he'd get into for feeding a Golden Apple to a Midgardian creature, but he didn't care.

The pup fell asleep on his lap and Loki took off his arm bracer to get a look at the wound on his arm. It was deep, as were the ones on his hand but at least they were healing.

“Loki! Thor!?”

Odin's voice rang out nearby and Thor's eyes widened. Loki winced as well, they were in big trouble. 

“Here father! Loki is injured!” Thor shouted after a moment's hesitation.

Odin appeared with the royal guardsmen whom were supposed to be looking after the young princes. He walked past Thor to Loki and kneeled to look him over, his eye was wide at the amount of blood on his youngest son. Loki showed his father his arm.

“I am fine father, my arm is all that is injured. The wolf bit my arm but I killed her. It was my fault, Thor brought me as I was being teased by the other children for being a runt. It was my idea...”

The shock on Thor's face at Loki's lie was plain to see but Odin was too busy with Loki to see it. Loki wondered if he would get away with the lie, he felt responsible for the wolfs death and taking the blame for going out might incline his father to let him keep the pup to teach a lesson about responsibility perhaps?

Odin glanced back at the wolf Loki had killed and then he looked curiously down at the sleeping pup in Loki's lap.

“And this?”

“This is her pup... father, can I keep him?”

Loki watched his fathers face as he looked back at the dead mother wolf once more and then back to the sleeping pup on Loki's lap. He stroked the fur of the pup and gave Loki a stern look.

“Loki, did you feed the wolf any of the golden apples?”

Loki gave a slow guilty nod and Odin sighed.

“We cannot leave a wolf like this here, untrained. He will become your familiar. I know your mother had been talking about you finding one soon to aid in your training. She had hoped you would take to a feline but I think a Great Wolf would be a worthy companion to such a talented sorcerer.”

Loki let a small smile grace his lips at the praise and he stood with the help of his father. Loki held the wolf pup tightly in his arms and Odin asked him “What will you name him?”

“Fenrir.” Loki said with a fond smile at the pup.

As they made their way back to camp, Loki mused how easy it had been to lie to his father. He thought about it and wondered just who else he could deceive to suit his own ends. He looked down at Fenrir in his arms and the pup licked his nose, causing Loki to grin.

He knew he'd get odd looks from the sorcerers in Asgard as most of them took a feline familiar, but Loki was long past the desire to fit in as he never could. He knew himself to be above them and therefore apart and this was just another way to show that he was better than they.

Upon reaching the camp, Odin made it known to all that his sons had gone on an adventure and Loki had slain a wolf. In the eyes of the settlement, Loki Odinson was now a man like his brother.


End file.
